Sundays
by MissForsythe
Summary: Duke never did like Sundays, until now. N/A and Duke/OtherAudrey


Title: Sundays  
>Disclaimer: not mine<br>Pairings; Nathan/Audrey, Duke/OtherAudrey  
>Rating: Somewhere between PG 13 and NC 17. Smutty stuff but nothing too graphic.<br>Notes: Duke did say he'd rented the apartment to the Audreys, as in plural, so I went with that. What now, amnesia? I thought Audrey II and Duke had insane chemistry.

Duke never used to like Sundays. He spent so many of them bored out of his mind because his father was sleeping off the hangover, and it was raining and there was nowhere to go in this dead end town. For most of his teenage and adult life, he was too busy to notice what day of the week it was. The days he spent in prison, Sundays were marked by an extra piece of meat at lunch and if he was lucky, a visit from one of his pals smuggling contraband.

Nowadays, Sunday afternoons are the quietest afternoon for the Gull, because most people only came in in the late afternoon or evening.  
>He manages to get away for a while and hides in the backroom. He listens to the sound of the Audreys running around up there. He's not sure what they're doing, but he saw them lugging brushes and buckets up the stairs this morning and occasionally hears their radio being turned up. He takes a deep breath and sneaks upstairs and is stunned by the sight of them.<p>

They're washing the numerous huge windows, and the darker haired Audrey sings along to the radio as they work. She has a sweet voice, and she uses the brush as a pretend microphone while the other one looks amused at her antics. When she reaches the high note in the song, she deliberately sings off key, and is thanked with a sponge hitting her square on her stomach. They're wearing bikini tops and tattered yoga pants and he's pretty sure they'll dominate every fantasy he'll have from this point forwards.

What are you doing?

He's been so engrossed in watching that he hasn't heard Nathan coming up the stairs behind him. Just for this moment, they're sixteen again, ogling the prettiest girls in town. He feels Nathan's breath hitch as the blonde Audrey bounces around the room to the rhythm of the music. The brunette Audrey finishes the last line of her song. and looks at something undefined where her counterpart is standing.

"The deck still needs to be hosed"

They shed the yoga pants and at that point, the blood supply to their brains is cut off. At least, Duke gets that feeling in his stomach where his caveman instinct arises and overpowers all coherent thought. Before he can say anything, Nathan gets up and is halfway into the apartment. They're brushing the soapy water all over the deck, and turn on the hose. first on the wooden slats and then on each other. Blonde Audrey screams as the cold water hits her and fights back by poking her brush in the general direction of where the water is coming from.

"Having fun?"

They look at him with a daring glint, and then lift the hose again. Blonde Audrey steps forward and inserts it straight down the back of his shirt. He grabs her and pulls her close enough for her to be stunned enough drop the appliance. His kiss is deep and intense and Duke can see her gasping for breath when they break apart. He ventures further inside and then he notices that the four of them are at an electrified crossroads. Brunette Audrey whispers something that looks like "Go" to the other one. He watches them disappear inside, not even noticing him.

Brunette Audrey leans over the balcony, looking out over the water. He stands behind her, engulfing her in his arms. She's shivering, and he doesn't know if it's because of the sudden chill or his fingers tracing down her arm. He places a kiss on her bony shoulder, and she turns and gauges him to see if she should really do this. She leads him inside, and as they pass the first bedroom, he can hear hungry little moans in there. The thought in itself is enough to make quick work of his clothes and the bikini she's wearing. They're naked before they even reach her own bedroom. Then she's writhing underneath him, guiding him and digging her nails into his back and across his tattoos. He sees her pupils dilate as her desire increases and he pushes into her until she's right on the edge. She bucks her hips one last time and for three glorious minutes, he thinks that this must be what nirvana must feel like. He collapses on top of her, her ragged breath hot on his collarbone. They don't bother with sheets, and there's something naturally primitive about laying here, with her dozing in his arms like this. In the other room, Audrey and Nathan are whispering to each other, and every now and then, he hears her giggle over something he's saying.

Later, when he and Nathan finally managed to untangle themselves and go back to the order of their day, The Audreys sit on their newly cleaned deck, admiring the way the sunlight is reflected in their newly cleaned windows.

"Told you it would work"

Blonde Audrey takes a sip of her wine, looking incredibly sated while looking out over the water. They sit in comfortable silence, until the last glint of sunlight disappears and makes way for the blue of night. She has to agree that the combination of window washing and amping up the seduction has its benefits, at least on Sundays.


End file.
